


Группа поддержки ветеранов, или очередная инициатива Фьюри

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Olololsh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh
Summary: У Кертиса приказ: собрать группу поддержки ветеранов.





	Группа поддержки ветеранов, или очередная инициатива Фьюри

**Author's Note:**

> нецензурная лексика, сбитый таймлайн.

Кертису совсем не нравилась новая правительственная инициатива. Но приказ есть приказ. Вздохнув, он щелкнул выключателем. Лампы зажглись тут же: правительство неплохо помогло, поэтому больше никаких церковных подвалов. И поэтому, Кертис, язык в жопу и работай. Главное, чтобы не стало хуже. 

— Мы впервые собрались таким составом, — начал Кертис, когда все уселись: кто-то сам, а кого-то посадили конвоиры, приковали к подлокотникам наручниками, но вышли за дверь. — И некоторые знакомы.

— Вообще не понимаю, что здесь делаю я, — с вызовом бросила Мадани, закидывая ногу на ногу. Рядом с Кертисом усмехнулся Руссо.

— Мадани, у тебя серьезные проблемы с головой были задолго до того, как я в нее выстрелил, поверь. И примитивной еблей они не решаются.

— За языком следите, лейтенант, — кашлянув, тихо, но четко произнес Стив Роджерс. Кертису казалось, что вот кого-кого, а Капитана Америку можно было бы и не звать на эту специфическую встречу.

— Есть «следить за языком», капитан! Честь бы отдал, да, как видите, прикован напрочь, сэр, — улыбнулся ему Руссо одной из тех улыбок, что всегда и всех к нему располагали. Даже со шрамами, выглядел он сейчас неопасно. Посмотрев на Мадани, Руссо хмыкнул: — Я тоже не очень понимаю, что делаю в месте, где как минимум двое хотят меня убить, и Фрэнки-бой даже теоретически сможет.

— Блядь, Руссо… — выдохнул Фрэнк.

— Подбирайте выражения, — все так же тихо подал голос Роджерс.

Фрэнк лишь пробурчал что-то неразборчивое себе под нос и насупился. Кертис посмотрел на еще парочку прикованных к креслам ветеранов.

— Мне в армии нравилось, — отозвался Уилл Симпсон. — Армия дала мне возможность стать лучше, стать как капитан Роджерс!

Симпсон с восторгом посмотрел на упомянутого Роджерса. Капитан Америка удивленно поднял брови и наклонился к Кертису.

— Их пичкали каким-то дерьмом, — понизив голос, пояснил он тихо, чтобы никто больше не слышал. — На непродолжительное время становились супер-солдатами…

Роджерс понимающе кивнул. Да, даже находиться рядом с самим Капитаном Америкой было чем-то совершенно… Кертис не успел в голове подобрать нужное слово, потому что сержант Мэри Уокер громко усмехнулась:

— Ну да, тоже так думала, — она сидела с идеально прямой спиной, словно это удобно. Да и наручников как будто не замечала. — Пока, блядь, не проторчала год в ебанном каменном мешке где-то в Соковии: дядюшка Сэм отправить-то отправил, а вот забрать нас забыл. Все — своими руками. Удивительно, но почему-то приобретенные проблемы с головой оказались препятствием для дальнейшей службы там, где я их и заработала.

Последние слова она как будто бы выплюнула Кертису в лицо, хоть и сидела от него футах в шестидесяти. Он специально сделал круг побольше, на всякий случай. Но даже на таком расстоянии взгляд разноцветных глаз Уокер вызывал мурашки. 

— А меня вот взяли как раз, — деланно беззаботно заявил Пойнтдэкстер. — Мне в армию даже мой психиатр рекомендовал пойти. И это было так круто: можно было причинять боль, больше боли, и еще больше боли… И за это даже платили!

По его лицу расползлась совершенно нездоровая улыбочка, и Кертиса от нее передернуло. Вся эта затея казалась ему все более бредовой. Но приказ есть приказ.

— Боже, здесь одни ебаные психи, — процедил сквозь зубы Касл. Роджерс вроде бы собирался в очередной раз попросить не выражаться, но его опередил Руссо.

— Фрэнки-бой, хоть этот парень идеально подошел бы Роуллинзу, — он кивнул на Поинтдэкстера, — но поверь: у тебя серьезные проблемы с головой еще в Афгане начались. Прими их, и это будет первым шагом к их решению…

— От мозгоправа своего нахватался? — пренебрежительно хмыкнул Фрэнк.

— Не-ет, — пропел Руссо, — в Уортоне. Я там много чего интересного для себя узнал. Кстати, по квоте для ветеранов поступил.

Он уважительно кивнул Роджерсу. Тот кивнул в ответ и посмотрел на Фрэнка.

— Я понимаю вас, лейтенант. Я тоже был уверен, что со мной все в порядке. Был уверен в этом много раз, когда на самом деле нуждался в поддержке. В помощи. Не признавал, отрицал. Сюда я пришел сам, потому что понимаю, что и мне нужно выговориться среди тех, кто сможет понять. Просто поделиться. 

Фрэнк хмыкнул и качнул головой. Кертис прекрасно знал, что он сейчас про себя усмехается, и будь, вероятно, это не Роджерс, высказал бы что-то не слишком приятное.

— Думаете, что только вы разочаровывались в своих идеалах? — Роджерс обвел комнату взглядом. — Думаете, только вы теряли? И только вы не знали, как не опустить руки, когда вас предали те, кого вы уважали и кому верили? Нет! Мы с вами в разное время и в разных обстоятельствах проходили через одно и то же, что меняло нас, меняло до неузнаваемости наши души. И, бог видит…

Роджерс замолчал: Фрэнк прыснул себе в кулак и, казалось, всеми силами пытался не рассмеяться. Кертис уже собирался встрять, чтобы избежать очередной неловкой ситуации — которых избегать не выходило, — как в комнату влетела какая-то белобрысая дама. Фьюри о ней предупреждал.

— Простите! — она на ходу сняла кожаную куртку и уселась в круг на единственный свободный стул. — Не знаю, как эта ваша еботня проходит, надо говорить «Привет, меня зовут Кэрол и у меня проблемы с головой после службы в армии»?

— Выражения! — попробовал урезонить Роджерс, похоже, забыв о речи, которую хотел толкнуть.

— О! — улыбнулась Дэнверс. — Так вот он, Капитан Америка: кумир всех мальчишек. Кумир, из-за которого все они были уверены, что девчонкам не место в армии. Во-от он, высокий статный красавец. Закроет своей широченной грудью всех и вся…

— Дамочка! — окликнул ее Фрэнк. Кертис в голове подбирал слова, но всякий раз опаздывал что-то вставить. В комнате разгорался пожар, и он ничего сделать не мог. Его даже не стали бы слушать. Дэнверс с вызовом задрала подбородок и отбросила волосы с лица, ожидая, что еще ей скажет начинающий злиться Фрэнк. — Не надо так с капитаном Роджерсом. Мы все тут не по своей воле. Может, немного уважения? Учитывая, что мы не ебем, кто вы, блядь-нахуй, и почему с порога выебываетесь?

— Смотрю, у нас тут подвезли мой любимый тип морпехов: отбитые мудаки, — Дэнверс улыбнулась во все тридцать два. Фьюри предупреждал, что с ней лучше не связываться, но Кертис был уверен, что из-за ее сил, а не пиздецки острого языка.

— Опять авиация спать спокойно не может, — усмехнулся Руссо. — Морпехи тоже разные бывают, капитан Дэнверс, если не путаю.

— Не путаете, — уже спокойнее отозвалась та. 

— Так зачем нас тут собрали?! — Мадани вскочила на ноги. Все взгляды обратились на нее. — Зачем?! Создание стрессовой ситуации? Проверка триггеров?!

Кертис предрекал этот вопрос. Он его ожидал и боялся. Ответ на него — слишком непрост. Слишком! Поэтому полковник — бывший полковник — Фьюри командировал ему в помощь Роджерса. Да только помощи от него было не так уж и много. И Кертис надеялся, что обойдется без Дэнверс: он про нее много, даже слишком много слышал, в том числе и от Фьюри, и был уверен, что ее визит явно не внесет конструктива в и без того непростую встречу. Информация, как ошпаренная, металась внутри черепушки. Время словно остановилось. Кертис резко поднялся:

— Хватит!

— Да, — раздался позади тихий четкий голос. Все уставились в ту сторону, и Кертис тоже развернулся. Фьюри вошел уверенно, заложив руки за спину и сверкая исподлобья единственным глазом. — Отставить ругань! 

Спиной почувствовав, как все — кто смог вскочить, поскольку не был прикован наручниками, — вытянулись по струнке, их примеру последовал и Кертис.

— Мы получили разрешение на новую инициативу. Вы будете работать вместе. И, опережая вопросы, если не согласны, то вас отправят либо в места заключения, либо — на принудительное лечение. Либо получите комбо!

Фьюри замер рядом с Кертисом. Все молчали. Кто-то явно был рад, кто-то — взбешен.

— Понимаю, — хмыкнул Фьюри, — но нам нужна команда бывших военных.

— А убивать надо? — с нездоровым блеском в глазах спросил Пойнтдэкстер.

— Очень много! — кивнул Фьюри. — Вы нужны не только Штатам. Вы нужны миру!


End file.
